


nugatory

by numbskull



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Aries - Freeform, Fanfic, Gen, OFF - Freeform, Rewrite, Serie, Short, Taurus - Freeform, The Void, To Be Continued, Video Game, Zodiac, off the game, purify, the nothingness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbskull/pseuds/numbskull
Summary: Ever since the Batter completed his mission and succumbed to the Void, the purifier has been plagued with dreams of his past life.





	1. the times of aries

**T H E   T I M E S   O F   A R I E S**

            The flip of the switch was deafeningly sweet to the ears of the Batter. Plunged into darkness and silence finally set him to everlasting peace that he strived for his entire existence. The clicking echoed in his brain. Reverberating down his spine. 

_             Click! _

_             Click! _

            What a spectacular sound. Almost similar to the tappings of that sinful bird morph of the name Japhet but, only this, is holier. The Queen was right about the void lacking any existence. She was off, slightly. Whilst the void was barren of any light and sound of doomed entities and cursed worlds, it harbored the Batter and his repetitive thoughts of the clicking of the switch.  

_             Click! _

_             Click! _

            The holy crusade was a success. The spectres and individuals of the Zones were finally purified and he felt it was an  _ honor _ to assist The Player in this genocide. The clickings prodded the Batter’s memories of his rightful actions. Almost similar to the snapping of the cassette into the player found around the rooms of the amusement park but, only this, is holier.

            He had to take this for this matter, purifying, into his own hands and to be the leader to the revolution for a newer world. The clicking began drowning down when the Batter murmured. 

            “It is finished.”   
  
_Click!_

 

            The warping cacophony of the Room drilled into the Batter’s head. Once settling from his entrance into the world, he glanced around his surroundings. He toyed with his new Ashley Bat anxiously while his lips began to tear from his scathing teeth. This was the ultimate battle he had been waiting for. The Batter finally breathed comfortably when he felt the presence of the Player behind him. The tall ceilings of ebony material and milky white waters were no longer intimidating to the purifier. He could achieve anything through the help of the Player. Zacharie stood amidst on the edge of the dead gray grass. Crouching as he fixed the personified cat mask in place and seemingly peer off from the island. The Batter avoided the merchant and continued trekking until he was stopped by an inquire.

            “Are you sure you want to enter?"

            The Batter paused in front of the overlooming slot in the wall, waiting for the Player to answer the man. 

            “Yes.” 

            The Batter moved on, ignoring the jeering scoff.

            The corridor was unmistakably lengthy. It stretched far along the Batter’s vision that the end was not in sight and engulfed into the darkness. The Batter cracked his knuckles, one finger at a time with his thumb applying pressure as he peered over the edge of the path. He licked his ripped lips. The dark welcomed him and the abyss resonated a deep slowed hello. His legs moved hastily forward. 

            The corridor did not end but spewed outside of another hole in the dark world. The bright light peeked in and the Batter smiled to himself of what he intruded to. This new terrain he entered was much different from the other places he had traveled to. The corridor died a few meters after the opening and evolved to a set of drab stairs reaching upwards. The sky all around him and underneath were of the pleasant hues of lavender and mauve. The bleached clouds dotted the purple canvas and huddled closely together in a group far off above. The Batter hoped for a moment to absorb the breathtaking environment but he had a mission to accomplish. The Player nudged him forward to the stairs. 

            Four black pillars of immense height prodded out of the cloudy atmosphere and in the sky above. The Batter’s eyes fell upwards and higher when he began to jog in anticipation. The Player’s persistent attention and presence made the Batter swallow his dry throat and continue on. He had a mission to accomplish. He will not let down his sole purpose. He followed closer to the pillars. 

            The air tentatively grew chiller as the bat wielder rose higher. He eventually passed through clouds among the time being as the sky grew a shade lighter. The Ashley Bat he tentatively hunted for five elements clanged onto the black stone. Sparking an echoey noise that rumbled like the abyss in the corridor room. The Batter felt his heart beat increase. The stairs were beginning to come to an end and the Player was tentatively behind him. The Batter’s cleats clawed onto the final step and the final clang rang in the air.

            The Queen. 

            A wretched figure of stature and slouch. Her ragged hair of the similar color of the milk waters in the chamber room was beginning to morph to a dull gray. Her eyes and mouth were gone and left of the spots were white discolorations as her flesh grew over them. She stood in the center of intricate stone carvings. The Queen could be possibly already dead from the perception of it. 

            She clicked her mouth-- or lack of one as if she was chided the Batter and the Player like children. Her head rolled around her shoulders as her supposed eyes kept forward to the tall purifier. Her hair flowed to her ethereal movement. 

            “You are finally here, Batter...”

            Her whispers were loud and corrupted. The Batter felt the Player shrink down a little. He tightened his grip on the bat.

            The Batter had a mission to accomplish.

****  
  



	2. the times of taurus

**T H E   T I M E S   O F   T A U R U S**

            The Batter tensed as the Queen took a step forward. Her white gown spilled onto the stone and covered the ground’s details of flowers. Her long estranged arms raised, uncurling her fingers as if she was welcoming in the sun.

            “The wait for your arrival has been a long one…” she murmured as she tilted her head to a side. Her opalesque eyes held gaze with the purifier. She held her arm stance for a brisk period, if she was expecting the Batter to join her in an embrace. As if she was welcoming him back home. But instead of a delightful mood, there was a deathly paused hitched in her throat. The Queen dropped her arms while her face crinkled in wrinkles. The incongruous woman turned her attention to the other edge of the stone platform and watched the clouds roll by. The purple sky began to morph into a baby pink. 

            “But your way was in vain,” she murmured wistfully as she focused back on the Batter. She breathed in the chill air. The serene and strained moment pulled the Batter in edge. The purifier pulled his baseball cap closer to his nose as his eyebrows furrowed. His hand gripped the rubber coating of his bat and his knuckles were turning plaster white. 

            “You will do naught but raise trouble here. Return home!” she spat as she threw a part of her dress back in advance. The Batter lost sense from the Player and their persistent presence. The unusual abandonment left the Batter loosen up his shoulders and consider what he should do in his mind.

            “That’s what I did,” the Batter said. “This here is the cradle of my father.” 

            The Queen wrinkled her face again. She snapped her wrist to satisfy herself with a pop from the bones. She snapped the other wrist as she whispered something to herself. Woefully and sad-like. Almost like if she was praying to a figure above or to the Player. The Batter began to find himself chewing his bottom lip. The Queen had no worth to be established herself as _the Queen_. All those sins she had committed and WAS committing in the moment would make her nothing to earn such title. The edge of his lips began to bleed and drip slowly down his chin. The Batter touched the crevice of his lips and glanced at the murky blood on his fingertips. It began to lackluster its once wonderful color of rubicond. The surprise made the purifier glance back subconsciously to maybe if he could see the Player. His crutch was gone and he needed guidance.

            The Batter shivered as he finally realized he was truly alone. The rage in him began to seep into his brain and began to take over his muscles. The rage that he had to witness worlds of peoples whom could not recognize the fault in them. The rage… was a mere mask of sickness and disgust and the need to purify. The Batter found himself moving closer to the Queen and her estranged figure. He gestured behind him to the downcasing stairs with his bat.

            “Your guardians have fallen…” The man watched the leaves of the stone grow closer as he advanced further along the platform.

            “You’re the Queen of a kingdom that no longer exists.” 

            The Queen listened. Unmoved. But the Batter knew she was surprised inside at his confidence. He felt degraded from her looks of conceit. The Queen always expected less of him. The Ashley bat was raised slightly. The Player was nowhere to be found. His savior complex was out of hand and the inner rage bugged him to relieve this pitiful woman from her tendencies of the dark. The woman held her stance. 

            “...why have you destroyed the nation I have rebuilt?”

 _Destroyed_ was a harsh word to use. _Purified_ was the more liked term. This Vader Eloha is no Queen that the Batter knew that rebuilt a nation. His nails burrowed in his gripping hand. His shoulders raised and possibly the Queen was being humorous entered as a thought in his head. He was close enough to see her gazing down at him. Her muggy white strands of hair were placed around her ear as she dragged it sluggishly. Her face of degenerating skin crinkled and her white portals of eyes and mouths were mixed with gray. It was contorted upwards; meaning that the Queen was amused. At what? At her upcoming doom?

            The Batter wondered if she knew this was the end for her and her tyranny. Her question deserved a simple reply. 

            “You’ve never been in this place to do even the slightest thing.”

            The Batter swung with a sloppy twist of the bat at the Queen’s head. He nearly placed a hit until her add-ons joined the clash. The metal wires guarded the face of the Queen and shielded the blow whilst another add-on joined and jammed itself into the Batter’s ribs. The Batter was blown off from his firm stand and fell on his back with an ‘oof.’ He quickly glanced at his side and saw the add-on only shredded the uniform and exposed little skin. The blow was nothing but the blood gathered in his mouth from his shredded lip and made the Batter gagged at the overwhelming taste. That was utterly stupid. The Batter jumped to his feet and claimed ground further away from Eloha while spitting the blood on the stone. It was a brash move to go single handedly at the Queen with no backup. He was outnumbered. Another add-on joined behind the Queen with a silent hum. In all their glory: Delta, Ipsilon, and Sigma glowed and floated fiercely behind the Queen on guard. 

            They were magnificent in their own ways. They were shriveled like the leaf patterns on the stone and curled in ways, when together, came as a complete flower. Made of the metals of the plastic oceans, these add-ons were the finest of all. The pink sky reflected off the white loops and twirls. The Queen tsked. She mocked the purifier for his rash action as her face was still wrinkled in a smile twist. She snapped her wrist again; Sigma broke off from the other add-ons and was ordered to jab the Batter in the bruised skin. The Batter attempted to slide out of the way, but another hum raced to his ear and he was pushed farther along the stone platform to the edge by the sneaky add-on, Delta. The Batter gasped for the chill air in surprise as he laid on the algid ground. Unfortunately the Ashley bat slipped from his hand in the Batter’s slip and drag and rolled a few meters in front of his feet. 

            He was _weak._ He lacked the bat he earned and the add-ons he obtained. He lost the Player too, his crutch and support.

            But through the stabbing pain, the Batter stood and grimaced. He clutched his wound conditionally as he watched the two add-ons hovered above the bat. He scowled. 

            The Queen rubbed her hair between her fingers as she was occupied by that alone. The Batter huffed as he managed to step forward. The self-established Queen. Plagued with the sins of greed, pride, and the deadliest of all, sloth. 

            “Your role was to take care of him,” the Batter seethed. He tentatively stepped forward. Then another. His rib was fractured and the surface skin was scratched from the stone with beaded blood. His hands were beginning to dye red. The Queen paused her hair combing, but her face was frozen on watching the flower cravings. Her wrinkled face contorted and fell back in her usual stoic expression. She must of know where he was going with his words. The Batter’s ripped lip quirked up in a smile. He had some strength to fight back the Queen. She was already weak in his hands. 

            “ _You_ have failed your task.”

            The Queen whipped her head forward to glare at the Batter. She cracked her wrist again but out of agitation and annoyance. Her character was poor in rich trait. She was supposed to be the soft mother of the Creator, but alas, people change but monsters stay the same. The Queen was stubborn and rough. He could sense her tough facade chip slowly as he pecked at her insecurities. The Batter merely cold baited her, testing out if she would react at phrases or not. But apparently, he had struck a home run. The Queen clenched onto her silk garments; she reeked of rage. The Batter licked his lips. 

            “Now, because of you…” The Batter stopped before his new metal bat. He stepped down on one knee and picked up the bat with caution. The pain tripled. Sigma and Delta hovered silently and uneasily above him. The Queen was on a fantasy of her thought to even notice that wounded man had acquired his weapon. 

            “I must complete my sacred mission.”  ****


End file.
